Sylarian
Biology A Sylarian is generally anywhere from 4 1/2 feet to 5 1/2 feet in height with little to no difference between the sexes. All Sylarians are thin, almost frail beings but not to the point that they looked starved. Females tend to be slimmer than males with the males retaining a bit more musculature. However, because of their size Sylarians are ill-suited for hand to hand fighting, or for lifting heavy equipment. Sylarians are virtually indistinguishable from normal humans. Though, aside from their relative height differences there are a few striking aspects that set them apart. For one thing all Sylarians have white hair, with long hair being a sign of age and respect. It is not uncommon for males of the species to grow their hair out longer than the females. Their hair also reflects the sun's light as it's rising or setting which in turn causes the air around them to become ablaze with a bright brilliance. This has earned them their nickname of "Beings of the Dawn," or "Beings of the Dusk." Space-farers who have seen this phenomenon (though it is extremely rare to meet a Sylarian) have often described them as beings of pure light. Another thing that sets them apart from normal humans is the fact that Sylarians (both male and female) are incapable of growing hair anywhere on their bodies other than on their head. In other words, Sylarians are never seen with full beards, hairy chests and arms or hairy legs. Also, both males and females generally tend to have softer skin than your average human. Additionally, Sylarians dress entirely in white, it is rare to see them wearing any other color. Racial Characteristics *'Limited Regeneration' Sylarians have the ability to regenerate damaged cells. While this regeneration isn't sophisticated enough to regrow lost limbs it does enable them to heal faster from minor wounds. Major wounds will still take some time to heal, but the process is faster than an average human. This regeneration also makes their age practically impossible to determine and dramatically prolongs their lifespan. *'Bestial Affinity' All Sylarians share a love for nature, a love that goes beyond simply appreciating it. Without the use of the Force they are capable of communicating with animals and can even ask them for assistance. A Sylarian will never demand that an animal do something for them, they treat the creatures of the galaxy with respect and will only ask them to do something if they're willing to do it. This communication is possible due to the pheromone based aura that all Sylarians radiate. Non-sentient creatures find the pheromones soothing and will often times seek out the source to communicate of their own free will. The Sylarian's pheromone aura also has a surprising effect on sentient beings, though the effect is limited. A normal human standing next to a Sylarian may feel calmer and less prone to violence. Though, because they are sentient they are not robbed of their ability to make conscious decisions. Sentient beings are perfectly capable of subconsciously identifying what is happening to them and then consciously choose not to obey it. So, even though he/she may feel less inclined to fight they are still able to do so. Note; Sylarians are not capable of coercing other sentient beings into doing their bidding. This pheromone excretion is a natural process that all Sylarians take for granted. They do not consciously excrete pheromones nor do they control the amount of pheromones that are excreted, it's just something that happens. If a being is uncomfortable of the sensation created by the pheromones the Sylarian will politely leave the room when asked. The Force Sylarians are a non-violent race, while they have a rudimentary understanding of the Force and are themselves amazingly powerful Force users all of their techniques are meant for either enhancement or healing, not to destroy. Sylarians typically concentrate their efforts on learning alteration type spells. They can move an object from one place to another, but they will never Force Push as it is seen to be "too violent". They can also enhance their speed, or jumping distance and the average Sylarian is typically able to heal minor wounds by laying their hands on the injured person. Though, exceptional Force users will be able to heal major injuries after a period of time and study. Sylarians are also capable of coupling their Force techniques with their ability to communicate with nature. This allows them to see through the animal's eyes for scouting purposes, or to help locate a wounded friend. Sociology The Council of Elders The Council of Elders is made up of three of Sylaria's oldest citizens. These three are the governing body for all Sylaria and they are chosen for their age and experience. Currently there are two men and a woman sitting on the council and before any of them are able to enact a decision they must all three be in agreement. Should any one of them disagree with the others then the subject in question (usually a law or declaration) is vetoed. The Chamber of Representatives In addition to the Council of Elders there is also the Chamber of Representatives in which elected officials congregate for the benefit of the people. Each village elects a member, sometimes two for large villages, to travel to the capitol city and sit in the chamber. The purpose of these representatives is to make sure that the voices of the people are heard. The people are permitted to fill out petitions and turn them in to their representatives. The representatives then take the petitions to the capitol city and put them before the chamber. If the chamber is in a three fifths agreement then the petition is put before the Council of Elders for the final decision. Sylarians and the Rest of the Galaxy While it is extremely rare that a Sylarian should feel compelled to leave the planet it has been known to happen. Most Sylarians who do leave home, however, never return as the galaxy is often too dangerous for one of their kind to survive. The ones who do make it back bring with them nightmarish stories and share with their kin knowledge and experiences they could have only acquired from their journey. This has led many Sylarians to believe that the rest of the galaxy is full of barbaric peoples. On the other side of the coin, however, the few lucky people who do encounter Sylarians often tell stories of encountering celestial beings. The bright aura that surrounds them at dawn and at dusk has led many to believe that Sylarians are a form of higher existence, beings that exist as pure light. The more superstitious of them tell tall tales of encountering gods or angels, some of them benevolent and others that tell of a dire warning. There is a belief that should you encounter one of these "light" creatures a member of your family will die soon after.